The present invention relates to a film feeder of a cassette-less X-ray photographic apparatus, in which unexposed film is taken out from a magazine by a suction means such as suction cups and is fed to a holder for X-ray photographing.
FIG. 1 shows an example of an apparatus of this type. In FIG. 1, a spot-shot section 2 for X-ray photographing using transmitted X-ray from an X-ray generator 1 is disposed under a bed 3. First and second film supply magazines 4 and 5 which store a plurality of unexposed film of different sizes are removably attached to the spot-shot section 2. Also, a film recovery magazine 6 which stores exposed film is removably disposed under the first and second magazines 4 and 5.
FIG. 2 shows the construction of the spot-shot section 2 in detail. Unexposed fim is taken out from the first film supply magazine 4 by suction, and is fed from one spot P1 to another spot P3, as shown in FIG. 2. In order to prevent the removal of superposed film, a first suction cup 7 is provided which oscillates in the directions indicated by an arrow A1 in the course of feeding. Likewise, unexposed film is taken out from the second film magazine 5 by suction, and is fed from a spot P4 to a spot P6. A second suction cup 8 which oscillates in the directions indicated by an arrow A2 in the course of feeding is provided for the prevention of the removal of superposed films. Unexposed film fed by the suction cups 7 and 8 is delivered to a transfer path 9 which is formed of a number of conveyor rollers 9a and conveyor guides 9b, and is fed into a fastening plate 11 by a pair of feed rollers 10a and 10b which face each other. Thereafter, the fastening plate 11 is transferred to a shooting position for X-ray photography which is done by operating control console (not shown). Exposed film is drawn out from the fastening plate 11 as the feed rollers 10a and 10b are rotated reversely. Then, the exposed film is reversely transferred along the transfer path 9 and carried into the film recovery magazine 6 via a diverging portion 9c.
The prior art apparatus, however, requires the number of suction cups to be equal to the film supply magazines. A number of drive mechanisms are needed to linearly move and rock the suction cups, making the apparatus bulky and complicated in structure. Since the transfer path for guiding film along the conveyor guides is relatively long, film may be damaged during feeding. If the film is jammed, moreover, it cannot easily be removed. Since part of the transfer path serves both as a forward and return path, one operation cycle for continuous photographing requires much time.